


Bunny to the Brim

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Comemarking, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger likes to mark Bunny. Bunny would rather be filled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6790979#cmt6790979).

"Bunny-" Kotetsu drawls out as he pushes himself in for the first time that night. "You got too hot again, didn't you?"

Barnaby scowls and glances back over his shoulder. Without his glasses on, Kotetsu seems blurry which is a direct counter to every feeling the other man is giving him right now. "It isn't a matter of heat. I'm not some real bunny putting out hormones for you."

Kotetsu trails one big hand down Barnaby's back so that it brushes against one shoulder blade and his spine and one of the dimples at the top of his ass, and then down to massage lightly where Kotetsu is pressed into him. Kotetsu's thumb strokes against that rim and Barnaby bites his bottom lip and holds in a groan as he feels himself stretched wider for just a moment by that thumb before it pulls away. "You're _my_ bunny," Kotetsu says with a hint of a smile etched upon the words. "So horny all the time... Want me to give it to you hard?"

And that's the biggest problem that Barnaby has with sex with Kotetsu. He wants it so much; all the time. Even after so many times together, just seeing the other man is often enough to start those carnal stirrings in his loins and then he's putting himself in a position to be fucked. He hates having to admit it out loud, though, but he knows that Kotetsu won't progress further without his explicit permission, so he growls out past the edge of the pillow he's sprawled on top of, "Yes! Give it to me as hard as you can."

"Gonna come all over you," Kotetsu growls out as his hips start to work, easing himself in and out of Barnaby in the short strokes that he knows Barnaby loves.

And there is the other big problem. Every time they've had sex, both when they were using condoms and when they'd gotten past testing and not trusting, Kotetsu has pulled out just before orgasm and come all over some part of Barnaby instead. And, just once, Barnaby wants to feel what it would be like if he, well, didn't. Maybe... As Kotetsu digs his fingers into Barnaby's hips and each thrust starts to get a little faster and a little harder, Barnaby licks his lips and says quietly, "Can't you come _in_ me?"

Kotetsu somehow manages to hear it over his own grunting. "Huh? You want me to come inside you?" He pauses for a moment and his hands both come up to stroke Barnaby's back. Barnaby can feel the way the older man's fingers wick the moisture of his sweat across his flesh and it's somehow much more satisfying than the feel of Kotetsu's come ever has been across the small of his back. 

Barnaby shifts his hips backward and he gains a little more momentum for the thought. "It's not as messy. And I want to feel it; want to feel _you_."

"Worried about the mess, huh?" Kotetsu reaches under Barnaby and grabs his cock. "Is that why you come to me? So I can get your mess all over me? That way your hands stay clean..." He continues to fuck Barnaby in short strokes even as he lets his hands explore Barnaby's balls and the base of his cock.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kotetsu works just a bit of Barnaby's cock until the younger man is fucking himself backward onto Kotetsu's cock and panting out words that don't really mean anything as his shaft is ignored. "Touch me," Barnaby manages to growl out, his mouth dry from panting as he tries to keep control of himself.

"You tell me what you want, really tell me, and I'll touch you," Kotetsu says and he has the nerve to slow his thrusts and let one finger stroke up Barnaby's shaft before pulling away again and clutching at Barnaby's balls, pulling them back downward.

Barnaby lets out a whine and tries to grind his cock against the pillow, but Kotetsu's grip on him keeps him from moving his hips anywhere but back onto Kotetsu's cock. Finally, he lets go of that last bit of himself that is trying to wrest control of the situation and focuses, instead, on how Kotetsu is making him feel. "I want you to fill me up." He pushes his hair back from his forehead, grinning at the feel of the sweaty curls sticking together. "I want to be so full of your come that it starts leaking back out around you as you keep fucking me. I want to think that I still feel it inside me tomorrow when I'm working. I want you to fuck it into me so deep that you have a hard time pulling away." The hand on his cock stills, and Kotetsu starts to pull away from him, and Barnaby growls, "Just fuck me, old man!"

With a deep laugh, Kotetsu's fingers dig into Barnaby's hips on one side and the hand on his cock tightens. "Oh, I'll do it. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you have a hard time walking."

Barnaby has only a moment to anticipate the onslaught before Kotetsu is pounding into him. So often, their sex is something fast and frenetic, but it doesn't seem to blur the lines of reality like what Kotetsu is doing to his ass right now. His protate is being nudged with pretty much every stroke, he's not certain that Kotetsu isn't actually tearing out a chunk of flesh at his hip, and the way that Kotetsu is stroking his cock now is pushing him so close to the edge that he's tempted to try to stop him in order to prolong it all.

Instead, he screams out, "Tiger!" as Kotetsu bites his shoulder and jerks his cock one last unbelievably tight time and then Barnaby is coming and Kotetsu's hand is catching it all and rubbing it back on him so that his balls are tingling as his come dries on him, and it makes everything oversensitive... And that's when Kotetsu slams into him and grunts, withdrawing and pushing himself in a bit more, and repeating that a few times... And Barnaby can feel himself overflow and can feel it start to drip down and join his own come where it's drying on his balls and there's something so strange about it that he laughs and turns his head into the pillow to dull the sound.

"Are you _laughing_?" Kotetsu asks finally, his breathing stilted, as he lets his hands make their way to Barnaby's back again.

"It felt good," Barnaby says, but he can hear the laughter in his own voice. "Well, it doesn't really feel much different at all, but I still like it a lot." He lets his chest sink down into the pillow and yawns. "I should really take a shower," he murmurs and he hears Kotetsu laugh.

"If you want that to stay inside you, you shouldn't stand up for a while," Kotetsu says and pulls out slowly, using his thumb to scrape at the come that's trailed out before pushing it back inside of Barnaby.

Barnaby turns over onto his back and shoves the pillow out of the way. "Well, you're the one who made my dick itch. Maybe you should do something about it."

Kotetsu leans down, eyes shining in the light. "Tigers will eat bunnies under the right circumstances, you know."

Barnaby licks his lips and clenches down against the feel of the come trying to leak out again. "That's what I'm counting on," he says and spreads his legs. "You should just get all of it, you know."

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny..." Kotetsu brings his thumb up and presses it inside of Barnaby again. "Even what you're too excited to hold?"

"Uh huh," Barnaby uses one foot to stroke up Kotetsu's side as the older man leans down and licks his shaft. "If you're lucky, I'll let you mark me after all."

"You think I can go twice in one night?" Kotetsu pushes his thumb further into Barnaby and twists his hand. "You have a lot of faith in me."

Barnaby uses his other foot to stroke along the underside of Kotetsu's cock. " _That's_ what I have faith in. Now, get to work."

Kotetsu pauses with Barnaby's balls resting against his chin. "See how much better this is when you talk, too?"

"Hn." Barnaby pushes himself back on Kotetsu's hand. "Hurry up, would you? I don't want my shower to be too late."

"Yes, Bunny," Kotetsu says and gets back to work.


End file.
